Amant In Aeternum
by Mako Kazuto
Summary: Aneh, ceritanya masih belum kompleks, typo. Semoga berminat dan mereviewnya ya :) Cerita ini hanya mengerucut pada 2 karakter saja. Dan ini sebuah kisah nyata yang aku aplikasikan ke dalam cerita ini. :) Arigatou.. ; Disclaimer Naruto@MasashiKishimoto ; Story by Me
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Warning : -

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir yang dengan sifat konyolnya selalu menghibur para sahabatnya yang diangkat menjadi anak dari Iruka Sensei, selalu tersenyum manis kepada semua orang.

Sekarang umurnya yang beranjak 18 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha High-School membuat sifatnya lebih dewasa walaupun sentuhan masa kecilnya masih ada.

Yapp, pastinya dia menyukai orang wanita, namanya Sakura Haruno. Wanita berambut pink dengan julukan si 'Pink' yang sangat Naruto cintai.

Tapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai, Sakura yang bercita-cita sebagai proffesor itu tak bisa mencintai Naruto karena ia telah menunggu seorang lelaki yang pernah dicintainya dan sempat bersamanya walaupun ia harus berpisah waktu Sakura masih berumur 14 tahun saat duduk dibangku SMP yang notabene laki-laki itu adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu bernama Sasuke. Lelaki tampan pujaan wanita yang selalu digandrungi oleh wanita cantik tetapi ia hanya bersikapn dingin. Dan ia sekarang masih menuntut ilmu diluar negeri tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Naruto.

Dulu sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah, mereka sempat mengirim pesan untuk terakhir kalinya...

To: Sakura

Message: "Ms. Pink, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku mempunyai salah padamu"

To: Sasuke

Message: "Kau kenapa bicara seperti ini? Kau mau kemana?"

To: Sakura

Message: "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpaku disisimu."

To: Sasuke

Message: "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tau kita sudah putus, dan aku pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto. Tapi sekarang, aku menunggumu."

To: Sakura

Message: "Aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. Salah satu alasanku pergi, aku mempunyai orang lain yang aku cintai. Tapi, aku berjanji untuk akan bersamamu suatu saat nanti."

To: Sasuke

Message: "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Terimakasih, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sayang kamu, selamanya."

Sasuke tak membalasnya. Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura lost contact dengan Sasuke...

Sebelum ini terjadi...

Sakura memang pernah menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto namun hanya berjalan 2 bulan saja. Mereka waktu itu baru kenal, dan Naruto dengan keadaaan patah hati ingin mencari pengganti Temari, mantan kekasih Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti dia dan dia memilih Sakura. Yapp, Sakura sebelum membenci Naruto adalah sosok wanita baik dan sangat amat pengertian dengan perasaan orang lain. Ia juga waktu itu kebetulan memiliki hubungan putus nyambung dengan Sasuke, tapi kesetiaan Sakura tak tertandingi.

"..._I want you back, I want you back_..." ponsel Sakura berdering dengan _ringtone_ lagu favoritnya, pesan dari Naruto.

To: Sakura

Message: "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Aku masih belum tau, Naruto. Aku butuh waktu untuk menjawab itu semua."

To: Sakura

Message: "Baiklah Sakura, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Kuharap kau bisa menjawab secepatnya."

2 bulan kemudian, pada malam hari...

Ponsel Naruto berdering~

To: Naruto

Message: "Naruto.."

To: Sakura

Message: "Iya, Sakura? Apa kamu sudah bisa menjawabnya?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Kurasa aku sudah bisa menjawabnya."

To: Sakura

Message: "Apa jawabanmu, Sakura?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Naruto."

To: Sakura

Message: "Terima kasih ya, _dear_. *peace*"

Sakura tak menjawab pesan Naruto. Naru (sapaan Naruto) khawatir jika Sakura menerimanya dengan terpaksa, karena ia tau kalau Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

Dalam hatinya saat mau tidur, Naruto berjanji akan menjaga Sakura dan membuatnya bahagia, selamanya. Karena Naruto tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Ia paling tidak tega meilhat wanita menangis, apalagi kalau yang menangis adalah orang yang dicintainya dan sangat berarti untuknya. Bagi Naruto, Sakura sekarang menjadi pelecut semangatnya lagi yang hampir mati karena hubungannya dengan Temari yang kandas begitu saja. Tapi, kehadiran Sakura sekarang, akan menjadi pengganti yang lebih baik dari Temari.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2 Maafkan Aku

_Chapter 2 : Maafkan aku

**_Konoha City.._**

Pagi yang cerah dan embun yang sejuk menyelimuti keadaan pagi yang membuat Naruto bahagia. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Setelah sampai disekolah. Walaupun berbeda 1 tingkat lebih dari Sakura yang baru duduk dikelas 1, bukan menjadi masalah besar untuk Naruto menjalin hubungan. Naruto berharap, Sakura sangat senang jika bertemu dengannya dan perlahan bisa melupakan Sasuke.

_Tap tap tap tap..._ Naruto dengan semangat berlari ke kelasnya.

"Aku harap hari ini bisa membuat tersenyum Sakura dan bisa membuat dia melupakan Sasuke." gumamnya.

"..._I want you back, I want you back..._" ponsel Sakura berdering dan lekas membuka pesan singkat yang ia terima.

To: Sakura

Message: "Pagiiiiiiiiii Sakura! Apa kamu sudah datang, _dear_?"

Sakura masih bingung harus apa, padahal ia menerima Naruto karena tak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu.." geram Sakura dalam hati.

To: Naruto

Message: "Sudah Naru, ada apa?"

Dengan bergumam, "aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa!"

To: Sakura

Message: "Apa aku boleh mengajakmu ketemuan berdua dibelakang kantin?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Boleh, tapi sebentar saja ya. Aku tak ingin lama-lama. Nanti dikira aneh-aneh lagi."

Dengan semangat Naruto menjawab.

To: Sakura

Message: "Siapp boss! Aku tunggu disana ya."

Naruto segera bergegas pergi ketempat yang sudah disetujui.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, ia duduk dikursi terdekat.

"_Huufffttt_, capek sekali. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Tapi, kenapa sikap Sakura tak seperti anak-anak lain ketika baru jadian ya?" fikir Naruto dalam benaknya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai curiga dengan sikap kekasihnya. Tapi, ia tak memperdulikan. Naruto harus menepati janji dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura kepada Naruto.

Tampak wajah yang aneh saat Sakura bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, seandainya Naruto tau yang sebenarnya...

"Hai juga Sakura!" dengan senyum manis membalas sapaan Sakura itu.

Sakura mendekat ke Naruto...

"Emmm, Sakura?"

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?

"Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu, kalau aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Sekalipun suatu saat nanti, kita akan berpisah." mata Naruto hampir menitihkan air mata.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu, Naru?" jawab Sakura dengan cemberut

"Aku yakin, Sakura!" satu tetes air mata telah jatuh dari mata biru safir pemuda pirang itu karena ia tak ingin kehilangan dan hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan sedih, Naru. Aku akan mencoba." jawab Sakura

"Maksudmu mencoba, apa Sakura?"

"T-tidak Naru, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Sakura, merasa bersalah karena keceplosan berbicara seperti itu.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku mengerti kok." dengan senyum Naruto menjawabnya.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya Naruto

"Boleh kok, Naru." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Naruto pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan air mata keluar lagi dari mata biru safir Naruto.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura." sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Aku juga, Naru" seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"A-a-aku nyaman berada dipelukanmu, Naru" bisik Sakura.

Cara Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura perlahan benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Aku lebih nyaman, _dear_." membalas bisikan Sakura.

Tapi, dalam perasaan Naruto, kekhawatirannya akan kehilangan Sakura masih ada. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi ini.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan...

"Sakura, sekarang kamu balik sana. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku" sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Apa kamu nggak marah ke aku, Naru karena tadi?" jawab Sakura sedih.

"*memegang pipi Sakura* Aku tak akan marah ke kamu, kok. Karena aku manyayangimu dan nggak mau buat kamu sedih. Sekarang kamu senyum ya, Saku." Lagi-lagi mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, Naru. Makasih ya, kamu bisa mengerti aku." Sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sama-sama, Sakura" senyum manispun muncul sebagai andalannya.

Naruto dan Sakurapun kembali ke masing-masing kelas yang kebetualan kelas mereka hanya bersebrangan. Dengan begitu, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura dari jauh.

Tapi, Sakura masih merasa bersalah dengan Naruto. Ia seharusnya tak seperti ini, tapi keputusan ini ia lakukan untuk melupakan Sasuke. Setiap detik ia selalu merasa menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi, ia selalu berpura-pura didepan semua orang termasuk Naruto.

Meskipun seperti itu, Sakura tetap mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan berusaha mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto, meskipun awalnya hanya sebuah keterpaksaan.

Kelas menjadi ramai, dan Sakura hanya terdiam dan merenung..

"Heyyy Ms. Pink, jangan cemberut gitulah. Cantiknya nanti hilang loh. Hehehe" gurau Konan, yang mencoba menghiburnya.

"E-e-e.. jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Ms. Pink lagi! Aku tak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi!" emosi Sakura membuat Konan ketakutan dan hampir saja pergi.

Tiba-tiba satu sahabatnya lagi muncul secara diam-diam..

*mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang* "Hayooo, yang baru jadian dengan Naruto Sensei! Traktir aku dan Konan dongg!" wajah _innocence _Karin membuat Sakura semakin geram.

Konan kaget, "Ohhh, jadi kamu baru jadian yahh Sakura? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Maaf yahh, aku tidak tau. Aku harap kamu _Longlast_ dengan Naruto Sensei." sambil menekuk wajahnya.

_Yapp_, memang hanya Sakura yang memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel.

Dengan hampir menitihkan air mata, Sakura menjawab, "Aku ingin mencoba melupakan dia (Sasuke). Aku harus mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Ia memiliki seseorang baru, walaupun ia sudah berjanji padaku. Aku harap, yaa Naruto bisa menggantikan dia dihatiku secara perlahan."

"Walaupun aku tak bisa berbohong, aku masih menyayanginya." lanjut Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura. Kalian kan jadian sudah hampir setahun lalu waktu kelulusan tingkat dasar, kalian putus. Dan dia adalah _first love _kamu kan , Saku." balas Karin atas penjelasan Sakura tadi.

Memang Karin lebih mengerti Sakura karena Sakura sering menceritakan masa-masa waktu di tingkat dasar bersama Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke seharusnya beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi sekarang ia malah meninggalkannya.

"Sakura, meskipun Naruto sensei hanya cinta keduamu, aku dan Karin harap kamu bisa langgeng bersamanya. Dan tak menyakitinya, dan aku rasa, ia memilihmu untuk menggantikan Temari yang sudah sangat menghancurkannya. Dia anggap kamu adalah malaikat, Sakura. Aku harap kamu mengerti itu." nasihat Konan ke Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kawan. Aku akan berusaha untuk tak mengecawakan kalian dan Naruto." jawab Sakura dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3 Merubah Masa Lalu Kelam

_Chapter 3 : Merubah Masa Lalu Kelam

...

Jam sekolah selesai, dan kini waktunya murid-murid Konoha High School pulang.

Naruto langsung berangkat ke kelas Sakura untuk menemuinya. Kebetulan Konan ada didepan kelas...

"Konan, tolong panggilkan Sakura ya!" pinta Naruto.

"Baik, Naruto Sensei *memasuki kelas*" jawab Konan.

Suasana kelas 1-6 masih sangatlah ramai. Sakura sedang membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Konan.

"Sakura, kamu dicari _tuh_ sama Naruto Sensei diluar." kata Konan.

"Hmmm, iya Konan. Makasih yaa.." dengan raut wajah yang tak menyuramkan seperti tadi pagi.

"Sama-sama, Sakura." tersenyum pada Sakura.

Saat diluar...

"Hai Naru!" tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku. Aku hanya rindu sama kamu. Hehehehe." canda Naruto pada kekasihnya itu untuk sedikit menghibur.

"Kamu ini, _dear_. Baru tadi pagi ketemuan aja sudah kangen." tawa Sakura sejenak.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum, Saku. Pipi kamu lucu kalau seperti itu, tembem lohh. *sambil memegang pipi Sakura*"

"Aku nggak tembem kok! *menggelembungkan pipi*"

"Itu buktinya kamu tembem, Saku. *merangkul Sakura*"

"Emmhhh... *mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Naruto*"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" menekuk wajah.

"T-ti-tidak apa, Naruto." menjawab dengan wajah jengkel.

"Besok, kalau mau kekelasku, _SMS_ aku dulu. Minta izin dulu ke aku! Jangan seperti ini!" tiba-tiba Sakura agak sedikit emosi.

"Kau kenapa...Sakura?" jawab Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, aku harap kamu menangkan diri dulu. Aku pulang dulu ya, nanti hati-hati kalau pulang.*perlahan meninggalkan Sakura*" lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa Sakura seperti itu ya? Tiba-tiba marah padaku. Apa salahku? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang-orang." gumam Naruto hingga hampir menangis melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

...

Konan keluar kelas...

"Sakura, kamu kenapa tadi? Aku dengar kamu seperti emosi pada Naruto Sensei?" tanya Konan dengan kebingungan.

"Tidak apa, Konan. Aku hanya banyak pikiran saja. Jadi cepet naik darah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Naruto." jawab Sakura dengan cemberut.

"*menepuk pundak Sakura* Sakura, aku tau perasaanmu. Kamu pasti masih bisa melupakan dia (Sasuke) kan. Itu sudah wajar, _kok_. Apa lagi, dia itu _first love_mu. Pasti susah buat lupain, tapi, cobalah berkomitmen buat melupakan dia dan anggap Naruto Sensei adalah cinta pertamamu. Naruto Sensei bisa lebih baik dari dia, Sakura." nasihat Konan kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam merenung dan bersedih.

"Konan, makasih sudah memberikan aku nasihat. Aku akan berusaha melupakan dia." jawab Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih gitu. Kalau ada Naruto Sensei disini, mungkin ia akan menghapuskan air matamu." canda Konan.

"*menghapus air mata* Aku jadi merindukan Naruto! Aku merasa bersalah dengan dia." jawab Sakura dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Besok kan kamu ketemu lagi sama Naruto Sensei. Sekarang, pulang _yukk_?" ajak Konan yang ingin cepat pulang.

"Ayooooooooooooo!" semangat Karin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kamu ini mengagetkan saja! Untuk aku tidak punya penyakit jantung." canda Konan.

"Iyasudah, ayoooo pulangg!" keluh Sakura yang ingin menenangkan pikiran dirumah.

"Iya-iya tuan putri, ayo.*memutar mata*" jawab Karin cuek.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura mulai menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Tapi, ia masih tak bisa dan tak rela melepaskan Sasuke. Susah untuknya untuk melakukan itu semua. Karena, yaa _first love_ itu tak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup.

...

_Kyaaaaaaa..._ sepeda Naruto tertabrak tiang listrik.

"Ya ampun, sakit sekali." keluh Naruto pada kesakitannya.

"Untung hanya memar." lanjut Naruto.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya...

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sejak Sakura berubah? Apa yang terjadi sama aku? Tidak seperti biasanya aku seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi gelisah dan selalu khawatir.

_Yapp_, sejak putus dari Temari, sifat Naruto menjadi _over-protective_. Naruto menjadi orang yang tak ingin Sakura dimiliki orang lain. Tapi, ia terkadang sadar kalau sifat dan sikapnya salah terhadap Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah orang yang ambisius akan apa yang ia miliki. Naruto menganggap Sakura sangat berarti untuknya, karena bagi ia, Sakura dianggap telah menyelamatkan perasaannya.

...

Setelah tiba dirumah, Naruto mengirim pesan singkat ke Sakura.

To: Sakura

Message: "Sakura :')"

Naruto menunggu balasan Sakura sangat lama. Dua jam kemudian...

"..._Cause there will no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There will no clear skies_..." ponsel Naruto berdering.

Naruto melihat pesannya. Dan ia terkejut...

To: Naruto

Message: "Apa Naruto? Kenapa sedih?"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Naruto mendapat balasan dari Sakura lama dan cuek. Naruto jelas sakit hati, tapi ia tak ingin menambah beban Sakura.

To: Sakura

Message: "Aku nggak sedih kok, _dear_. Kamu ada masalah kah? Bisa cerita nggak ke aku?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Kamu nggak perlu tau apa masalahku!"

To: Sakura

Message: "Baiklah, Sakura. Kamu tenangin diri dulu, aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi."

Sakura tak menjawab pesan dari Naruto. Naru sangat khawatir dan selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan Sakura. Naruto hanya mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu mantan kekasih Naruto, maka dari itu Naruto ingin menjadikan Sakura kekasih barunya sekaligus mengobati perasaannya.

...

_Keesokan harinya..._

Matahari belum bersinar dan kabut masih meyelimuti, Naruto bangun dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia langsung membuka laptop miliknya. Dia berharap bisa mendapatakan informasi kenapa Sakura menjadi berubah. Naruto tau kalau Sakura jarang _online_ Facebook. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka Twitter.

"Aku harap aku bisa tau, kenapa Sakura jadi berubah." gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia melihat _tweet_ Sakura yang sedang gelisah dan merasa bersalah atas keputusannya. Naruto kebingungan, kenapa Sakura menulis itu diakun Twitternya. Naruto langusng membuka _profile_ Sakura di Twitter. Dan... kebetulan disitu dicantumkan _website_ blog dari Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membukanya. Naruto sangat amat terkejut dan hampir menitihkan air mata...

_-BONJOUR-_

_Kehilanganmu_

_Aku masih menginginkanmu_

_Tapi, aku sadar aku tak bisa_

_Kini kau memilih bersama orang lain_

_Aku..._

_Aku ingin bersamamu lagi_

_Aku ingin mengulang kenangan kita berdua_

_Seperti waktu itu_

_Tuhan..._

_Izinkan berikan jawaban untukku_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini_

_Orang yang sangat berarti untukku, cinta pertamaku_

_Telah pergi_

_Apakah aku harus bertahan?_

_Apakah aku harus menerima seseorang baru?_

_Jawablah pintaku, Tuhan..._

Akhirnya air mata keluar dari bola mata safir Naruto. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti itu. Sakit, sedih, marah, senang menjadi satu didalam perasaaan Naruto. Ia tak tau harus apa. Dia cuma ingin membahagiakan Sakura dan berusaha membuat Sasuke hilang dari ingatan Sakura.

Segera ia menghapus air matanya, ia tak ingin bersedih. Dan Naruto berkeyakinan dalam hati, "_Aku kuat, aku pasti bisa hadapi semua ini demi Sakura!_". Semangatnya pun kembali lagi, dan mencoba tak menghiraukan semua. Asal ia bisa membuat Sakura bahagia.

...

_Saat disekolah_...

Suasana sejuk membuat hati dan pikiran terasa tenang. Hari ini, Naruto tak memberikan ucapan selamat pagi kepada Sakura. Entah mengapa, Naru ingin _mengetes_ cinta Sakura kepadanya dan seberapa berarti Naruto untuknya.

_2 jam berlalu, hingga pelajaran dimulai..._

Sakura masih belum memberi pesan singkat satupun pada Naruto. Pada saat pelajaran Matematika yang diajar oleh Kakashi Sensei, tak sedikitpun materi yang menempel diotak si rambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa sampai saat ini Sakura belum _SMS_ yaa? Dia kenapa, ya Tuhan?" gumam Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi Sensei mengampiri bangku Naruto...

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Aku lihat kau sangat gelisah sekali? Ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"E-e-e-mmmm... Tidak Sensei, aku tak apa kok. Lagian cuma masalah biasa." balas Naruto dengan cuek.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai mengganggu pelajaranmu lohh yaa!" nasihat Kakashi.

"Baik, Sensei! Arigatou!" jawab Naruto.

...

Setelah bel pulang telah berbunyi, Naruto langsung ke kelas Sakura. Tapi, saat disana, ia mendapatkan Sakura sudah pulang bersama teman-temannya. Saat Naruto hendak kembali...

"*mengambil kertas didekat pintu* Apa ini?" gumam Naruto.

Lalu ia membukanya...

_Sasuke Love Sakura Forever!_

Naruto berdiri kaku dan kaget melihat kertas itu. Dia seperti kehilangan nyawanya. "_Apa maksudnya ini? Ini pasti punya Sakura_" gumam Naruto sambil menyimpan emosi dalam hatinya.

Lalu ia _SMS_ Sakura...

To: Sakura

Message: "Sakura, apa aku boleh tanya?"

Akhirnya Sakura membalas _SMS_ Naruto...

To: Naruto

Message: "Ada apa Naru? Boleh kok."

To: Sakura

Message: "Aku menemukan kertas ini. *me-foto kertas yang ia temukan tadi* Apa maksudnya Sakura?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Emmmm... Bukan apa-apa kok, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

To: Sakura

Message: "Hmmm, apa kau masih menyukainya (Sasuke), Sakura?"

Sakura tak membalas pesan Naruto. Mungkin, bagi Naruto itu adalah jawaban "Ya" dari Sakura.

To: Sakura

Message: "Tolong, Sakura. Aku ingin menggantikan Sasuke untukmu. Aku akan melakukan semua untukmu. Nyawapun akan ku berikan untukmu, Sakura. Tolong!"

Sakura mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan Naruto. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini yang Sakura rasakan. Ia akhirnya membalas pesan Naruto.

To: Naruto

Message: "Maaf Naruto kalau aku mengecewakanmu. Aku akan berusaha untukmu, Naru. Aku sedang belajar menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Maaf semaaf maafnya, Naruto."

Naruto masih bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan jawaban Sakura itu. Hampir setengah jam ia berfikir dan Sakura sudah mengirim pesan yang sama hingga dua kali.

Dan...

To: Sakura

Message: "Iya, Sakura. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencintaiku. Aku menyayangimu, Sakura-ku. Selamanya. Kau tenangkan diri dulu, tidak usah membalas pesanku dulu."

Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah, dan ia akhirnya berjanji pada dirinya untuk berusaha mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto tulus. Dan melupakan Sasuke, orang yang selama ini ada didalam hatinya dan cinta pertamanya. Air mata Sakura tak membendung, membasahi _seprei_ pink miliknya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura sangat amat sakit perasaannya saat ini.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Setulus Aku Menyayangimu

Mudah-mudahan Chap ini kesalahannya berkurang. Selamat menikmati :)

* * *

_Chapter 4 : Setulus aku menyayangimu

...

"_Bruukkk..._"

"Aduh, punggungku sakit!" keluh Sakura yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ya ampun, aku tadi mimpi apa yaa? Kenapa aku bertemu Sasuke dalam mimpiku?" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kenapa lagi _sih_? Kenapa saat aku mau melupakannya, malah dia datang dimimpiku." Gumam ia hingga hampir menangis.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan "_Selamat Pagi_" pada Naruto, sekaligus sebagai ucapan tanda minta maaf dan kesungguhan keinginan Sakura pada Naruto.

To: Naruto

Message: "Pagi, _dear_. Bangun-bangun sudah pagi lohh, Naruto-ku."

"_...everyday it will rain, rain, rain, rain..._" bunyi ponsel Naruto.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang sarapan, langsung pergi ke kamar untuk melihat pesan yang ia terima. Naruto sempat bingung dan bergumam, "_Tumben Sakura SMS duluan, kan biasanya aku dulu yang SMS? Ahh, bagus dehh. Berarti ada perkembangan sedikit demi sedikit._" Dengan senyum kecilnya.

To: Sakura

Message: "Hehehehe. Pagi juga, Sakura-ku yang tembem."

To: Naruto

Message: "Naru, kamu kok mesti yaa.. Aku nggak tembem, tau."

To: Sakura

Message: "Kalau ngambek, kamu pasti tembemin pipi kan."

To: Naruto

Message: "Iyadeh iya, Naru-kun."

Keakraban ini tak membuat kekhawatiran tak kunjung hilang. Ia percaya Sakura akan bisa melupakan Sasuke, tapi Naruto masih tak yakin. Karena menurut Naruto, _first love_ tak akan pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidup. Dan cinta kedua dan seterusnya hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Naruto. Didalam kekhawatirannya itu, perasaan Naruto juga senang karena Sakura sudah menepati kesungguhannya untuk belajar menyayangi dan mencintai Naruto.

...

_Konoha High School_...

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, suasana sekolah tampak tenang dan diselimuti udara dingin dimusim dingin ini. Terlihat dari kejauhan, si rambut pirang datang tak seperti biasanya. Jalan ngelamun dan tak seceria dan tak menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"_Aku masih ragu dengan perubahan Sakura. Tai, aku juga senang karena Sakura dapat berubah dan menepati kesungguhannya_. _Kenapa aku jadi gini yaa.. Seharusnya aku kan bisa seceria seperti biasanya..._" Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya yang selalu dan selalu memikirkan Sakura.

"Ciaaaaatttttt... *sambil memukul pundak Naruto dari belakang*"

"Lee, apa-apan kamu ini?! Memukul seenaknya!" jengkel Naruto karena ulah Rock Lee yang memang jahil.

"Heyy, Naruto. Kau tampak berbeda hari ini. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Lee kebingungan.

"Tak apa, Lee. Mungkin lagi banyak pikiran saja." Jawab Naruto sambil menekuk wajah.

"Yasudahlah kawan. Santai saja, _cool_. Toh semua masalah pasti ada hikmahnya bukan?" nasihat Lee.

"Iya, Lee. Makasih yaa.. Walaupun tampangmu sangat menjengkelkan, tapi kau baik juga kawan. Hahaha." Canda Naruto.

"Huufftt terserah apa katamu lah.. *memutar mata*" jawab Lee.

...

Diseberang, kelas 1-6 masih terlihat sepi dan tenang. Tak seperti biasanya. Setelah Naruto meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya, ia langsung duduk didepan kelas dan memandangi kelas 1-6 berharap Sakura datang.

Hampir 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya yang ditunggu Naruto datang juga. Seperti biasanya, Sakura datang dengan tas biru laut berstrip putih favotinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Naru langsung mengambil ponselnya di kantong celananya.

To: Sakura

Message: "_Dear_, bolehkah aku kekelasmu, Saku?"

To: Naruto

Message: "Jangan! Kalau mau ketemuan, di belakang kantin saja yaa.."

To: Sakura

Message: "Iyasudahlah. Aku tunggu kamu disana."

Sakura tak membalas pesan Naruto. Naruto langsung pergi kebelakang kantin...

Sambil duduk dibangku dekat tempat itu, "Kenapa aku masih ragu, akan sikap Sakura ya? Kenapa aku malah khawatir?" bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haii..." tiba-tiba Sakura datang.

"Oh Sakura... *berdiri*" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"*mendekat ke Sakura* Saku, aku senang kamu bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit." Sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Emmm... Iya Naru. Ada apa kamu mengajakku ketemuan?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu, Sakura. Apa tidak boleh? Lagian aku kan kekasihmu. Wajar kan kalau aku minta ketemuan." Jawab Naruto merengut.

"Boleh kok. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu kamu setiap hari." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Kalau ketemuan disini saja yaa... Jangan kekelasku." Lanjut Sakura.

Dengan kebingungan dan curiga, Naruto menjawab "Kenapa begitu, Saku?"

"Apa kamu malu mempunyai kekasih seperti aku?" gumam Naruto dalam hatinya melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa _sih_. Aku cuma ingin kita ketemuan berdua saja." Jawab Sakura lagi-lagi dengan senyuman indahnya pada Naruto.

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya...

"S-Sa-Sakura..." Naruto kaget dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Naru? Aku ingin memelukmu. Karena aku nyaman berada didekatmu."

Naruto pun memeluk erat Sakura...

"Makasih ya, Saku. Kamu orang yang sempurna untukku." Tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Sakura.

"*melepaskan pelukan* Aku kembali dulu ya, Naru?"

"Iya, Sakura. Ehh, aku hampir lupa." Jawab Naruto.

"Lupa apa Naruto?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Ini... *mencium kening Sakura*"

"E-e-emm... Makasih, _dear_. *pergi*" Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Saat kembali ke kelas, "Aku senang Sakura terlihat bahagia seperti tadi." Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

...

Hari ini Sakura ada pelaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi Sensei, yang juga mengajar Naruto.

"Murid-murid, _2x + 40 = 160, berapa nilai x-nya_?" tanya Kakashi Sensei pada muridnya.

Konan langsung menjawab, "_nilai x = 60, Sensei._"

"Bagus, Konan. Oh iya, jangan lupa persiapkan diri kamu untuk Olimpiade Matematika Tokyo." Mengingatkan Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Sensei." Jawab Konan dengan semangat.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi Sensei.

"E-e-eemm... Iya Sensei? Ada apa memanggilku?" jawab Sakura setelah ngelamun.

"Kenapa kamu dari tadi tidak fokus mengikuti materi pelajaran saya? Ada masalah? *berjalan mendekati bangku Sakura*"

"T-t-tidak Sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma kurang enak badan saja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman paksa.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Seharusnya kamu istirahat saja dirumah agar enakan kondisimu, Sakura." Nasihat Kakashi Sensei.

"Iya, Sensei. Maafkan aku." Jawab Sakura memelas.

Mimpi tadi malam membuat Sakura seperti ini walaupun Sakura sempat tak mengingatnya saat bertemu Naruto. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terbayang oleh mimpinya. "_Kenapa mimpiku aku bertemu Sasuke? Kenapa tak bertemu Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke malah membayangiku. Aku harus melupakannya. Harus! Harus!_" gumam Sakura dalam hatinya dan selalu berkeyakinan seperti itu.

Ia langsung mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto...

To: Naruto

Message: "Naru..."

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto baru membalas.

To: Sakura

Message: "Iya, Saku. Ada apa? Rindu ya sama aku?" tertawa kecil.

To: Naruto

Message: "Emmmm... Iya begitu. Apa aku boleh cerita padamu tentang mimpiku semalam?"

To: Sakura

Message: "Tentu saja boleh, Sakura."

To: Naruto

Message: "Tapi, kalau kamu sudah tau, jangan marah padaku ya. Janji?"

To: Sakura

Message: "Janji, Saku."

To: Naruto

Message: "Tadi malam aku bermimpi Sasuke. Aku tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sasuke dalam mimpiku. Dimimpi itu, aku bertemu Sasuke disebuah gedung tapi aku tidak tau namanya. Sasuke bilang padaku, "_Sakura, terima kasih karena pernah menganggapku orang yang paling berarti untukmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap, aku bisa menepati janjiku yang saat besar nanti aku akan bersamamu._" Kemudian dia meninggalkanku. Dan aku terbangun. Bantu aku, Naru. Aku mohon."

Sakura harus menunggu lama sampai Naruto membalasnya pesannya. Sakura sadar, pasti kekasihnya itu merasakan kekesalan dan cemburu. Tapi, Sakura hanya ingin bercerita dan berharap kekasihnya itu bisa membantunya.

To: Sakura

Message: "Hmmm... Mungkin itu pesan terkahir ia padamu. Mungkin dia akan pergi, tapi dia pasti kembali untukmu, Sakura. Walaupun seperti itu, janjiku akan tetap kutepati Sakura. Tapi kalau memang takdir memisahkan kita, aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Lupakan mimpi itu, anggap itu hanya bunga tidur saja, Saku. Mungkin kamu kepikiran dengan Sasuke. Jadi kamu memimpikannya." Balasnya cuek.

To: Naruto

Message: "Maaf Naruto. Bukan maksudku membuat kamu kecewa. Aku hanya ingin menceritakannya padamu." Jawab Sakura dengan sedih pada pesan singkatnya untuk Naruto itu.

To: Sakura

Message: "Iya, tak apa Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu disaat susah maupun senang. Aku juga bahagia, karena dengan ini, aku merasa berarti untukmu."

Sakura tak membalas pesan Naruto. Perasaan kecewa dan sedikit senang sedang Naruto rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura bermimpi Sasuke, bukan dirinya, dan ia menceritakannya. Apalagi Naruto sekarang menjadi _overprotective_. Tapi dirinya tak menampakkan kekecewaannya itu pada kekasihnya. Karena ia tak ingin membuat Sakura bersalah karena kekecewaannya itu, walau pada dasarnya itu adalah salah Sakura.

Naruto selalu memikirkan Sakura, ia sangat khawatir jika Sakura kembali ke Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga tidak masalah karena Sakura sudah mempunyai perkembangan dalam kesungguhan Sakura pada Naruto. Sikap inkonsisten pemikiran Naruto membuat dia kacau walau kadang membaik. Yang dipikirannya hanya Sakura.

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Kebiasaan Naruto dan Sakura untuk bertemu setiap pagi dibelakang kantin pun terus berlanjut. Sakura dan Naruto menjalani hari-hari bukan tanpa masalah. Terkadang, Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Dan yaaa... penyebabnya Naruto cemburu. Sakura merasa tertekan atas sikap Naruto itu dan seperti dipenjara. Tapi Naruto berkali-kali minta maaf ke Sakura, tetap saja kesalahan yang sama akan terulang. Naruto pernah menjelaskan kenapa dia seperti itu, karena Naru tak ingin kehilangan dia seperti kehilangan Temari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakura-pun tak pernah menjelaskan kekesalan pada perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto masih tak mengerti.

_Konoha High School, 23 March_...

Pagi yang cerah menyinari bumi ini. Naruto berharap hari ini adalah hari terbahagianya dan mungkin hanya dia yang merasa bahagia didunia ini.

"Hoooaaammmmm... Oh iya, hari ini kan Anniv pertamaku dengan Sakura." Bergegas mencuci muka dan mengambil ponsel.

To: Sakura

Message: "Pagiiiii, Saku. _Happy Anniv 1__st __month_, yaa. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini kalau aku sangat menyebalkan."

To: Naruto

Message: "_Happy Anniv too, dear_. Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Wajar kan kalau seorang kekasih itu _protective_. Tapi, jangan berlebihan."

Naruto merasa bersalah atas sikapnya selama ini. Dia bertekad untuk berubah sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura-chan sekali lagi. Kasihan dia nanti." Gumam si rambut pirang dalam hatinya.

To: Sakura

Message: "Aku akan berusaha berubah untukmu, kok."

Sakura bergumam, "Kamu selalu mengatakan itu, tapi kamu tak pernah bisa berubah."

Sakura memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk berubah. Seperti biasa mereka ketemuan ditempat biasanya. Sekarang bisa menjadi sebuah kerajaan mereka berdua.

Saat dibelakang kantin...

"Saku, nanti pulang sekolah, kita ketemuan lagi ya? Kan hari ini Anniv, jadi sekali-sekali gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Emmm.. Iyadeh, Naru. Sudah dulu yaa, aku masih ada pekerjaan kelompok." Senyum pada Naruto.

"Iya, Sakura-ku. *memeluk Sakura*"

...

Bel pulang sekolah berkumandang. Naruto langsung bergeas kekelas Sakura.

"*memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke tas* Mudah-mudahan aku tak mengecewakan Saku." Gumamnya.

Setelah sampai dikelas Sakura...

"Saku...Sakuraaa.." panggil Naruto dari depan pintu.

"Kamu langsung pulang atau gimana? Apa nunggu dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Nunggu dulu terus aku pulang." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Boleh aku antar pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terkejut dengan ajakan Naruto tersebut.

"E-e-e-emmmm... gimana yaa? Iyadeh Naru." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"*menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan kegerbang sekolah* Saku.." panggil Naruto lembut.

"Iya, _dear_. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau setiap hari seperti ini, menyenangkan juga ya. Selalu ada didekatmu. Nyaman banget, Saku. *mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Sakura*"

"Iya, Naru. Aku juga merasa nyaman dan tenang banget kalau ada didekatmu, Naru." Jawab Sakura memanja.

"Aku jadi tambah sayang sama kamu, Saku. Manjanya kamu, tembem, setia lagi." Tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kamu ini bisa saja, Naru." Pipinya memerah setelah mendengar rayuan Naruto.

"Emmmm... Aku menyayangimu Sakura. Sampai selamanya. Kalaupun nanti kita tidak bisa bersatu, kamu tak akan pernah tergantikan. Aku janji itu." Sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Iya, Naru. Aku..aku... aku juga akan mengusahakan akan selalu bersamamu, selamanya." Jawab Sakura menekuk wajah.

Setelah agak lama ngobrol bersama, tak terasa mereka telah sampai dipintu gerbang sekolah.

"Aku ambil motor dulu ya Saku? Tunggu disini loh ya." Canda Naruto.

"Iya-iya, Naru. Aku pasti menunggu kok." Jawabnya.

Setelah mengambil motor, Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Saku, ayo naik!" teriak Naruto yang sedikit jauh dari Sakura.

"Iya, Naru. *mendekat ke Naruto*"

"Jangan lupa beri tau arah padaku. Aku masih belum tau rumahmu kan."

"Iya-iya Naru. Pasti kok, _dear_." Sambil menaiki motor Naru.

"Jangan lupa pegangan yaa, apalagi dudukmu menyamping begitu." Bilang Naruto.

"Iya-iya Naru. Siap bos!" canda Sakura.

...

"Berhenti disini saja Naru."

"Kenapa? Kenapa nggak didepan rumahmu saja?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Belum waktunya kamu mengenal orang tuaku. Kapan-kapan saja ya." Balas Sakura memelas.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku pulang dulu ya?" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya Naru, hati-hati Naruto-ku." Balas senyuman Naruto.

"Iya bos! Siap laksanakan!" canda Naruto.

Harapan Naruto terkabulkan karena bisa membuat senyum Sakura. "_Aku pasti bisa menepati janjiku_." Gumamnya dalam hati. Naruto mulai menunjukkan perkembangan sikap yang dulunya _overprotective_, sekarang tak se-_protective_ sebelum Sakura mengingatkannya itu.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Apa Yang Menghancurkanku!

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview FF-ku ini. Semoga akan selalu lebih baik lagi. Dan tidak bosan tentunya^^ Maaf kalau agak tidak nyambung :)

* * *

_Chapter 5 : Apa yang menghancurkanku!

_Fox Street No. 07_

Malam hari setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, Naruto segera mandi dan ganti baju. "_One of Best Day ever in my life!_", gumam Naruto.

Setiap guyuran air yang mengenai tubuhnya dia selalu memiliki harapan lebih pada Sakura. Dia ingin bersama Sakura selamanya, karena ia telah menyelamatkan perasaannya yang pernah hancur. Dan hutang budi Naruto tak akan terbalas sampai kapanpun. "_Akhirnya selesai juga, seegeerrrrrr!_" gumam Naru dalam hati.

Setelah dia berpakaian santai dengan _blouse_ biru kesukaannya dan celana panjang _training_, ia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. "_Kira-kira Saku lagi apa yaa sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya._" Gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba merindukan Sakura.

...

_Flower Street No. 23_

Hari ini mungkin bisa dikatakan hari terindah untuk Sakura. _Yapp_, ini adalah kali pertama ia diantar oleh seorang cowok untuk pulang. "_Andai saja, yang mangantarku itu bukan Naruto tetapi Sasuke._" Gumam Sakura yang tiba-tiba ia langsung mengatakan seperti itu. "_Aahhh! Aku harus melupakan Sasuke!_" keyakinan Sakura akan itu tampaknya masih sia-sia. Tiba-tiba...

"_...That should be me..That should be me..._" telepon genggam Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"_Aku harap dari Naru!_" gumam Sakura.

From: Sasuke

Message: "Sakura, apa kabar?"

Sakura tiba-tiba menangis... Saku tak habis pikir, karena kenapa baru ini Sasuke mengirim pesan. Kenapa tidak dari waktu lalu. "_Aku harus bersikap biasa. *menghapus airmata*_" pikirnya.

To: Sasuke

Message: "Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Tumben _SMS_ aku?"

From: Sasuke

Message: "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin tau keadaanmu. Dan memastikan kalau kamu baik-baik saja."

Sakura terdiam, "_Apa maksud Sasuke bicara seperti ini?_" gumamnya. Cinta Sakura yang harusnya ia hilangkan pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba perasaan itu kembali muncul dan harapan lebihpun ia inginkan terhadap Sasuke yang pikirnya telah kembali.

To: Sasuke

Message: "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu lagi apa?"

From: Sasuke

Message: "Lagi _SMS_an aja denganmu dan temanku. Memangnya kenapa kamu tanya seperti itu?"

To: Sasuke

Message: "Nggak apa-apa. Hehehe. Aku tanya aja."

"_...That should be me.._" telepon genggam Sakura berdering lagi. "_Pasti ini Sasuke-kun..._" gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekati telepon genggamnya setelah minum teh hangat.

Ternyata...

From: Naruto

Message: "Saku sayang..."

Sakura hampir saja salah ketik akibat ia terlalu antusias menjawab pesan karena ia kira yang memberikan pesan adalah Sasuke.

To: Naruto

Message: "Ada apa Naru sayang?"

From: Naruto

Message: "Hmmm... Nggak apa. Aku cuma merindukanmu Sakura."

To: Naruto

Message: "Hiihhhh... Kamu ini rindu terus! Tadi kan sudah ketemu. Lama lagi."

...

Naruto kaget dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah tiada alasan.

To: Sakura

Message: "Kamu kenapa berubah Saku? Kenapa jadi cuek?"

Naruto memang tak ingin orang yang ia cintai cuek terhadapnya. Dibalik sikap Naruto yang sangat perhatian dan tidak tegaan itu, ia sangat tak ingin tidak dipedulikan. Apalagi dengan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

From: Sakura

Message: "Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok Naruto. Tenang aja."

To: Sakura

Message: "Beneran? Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa, _dear_."

From: Sakura

Message: "Beneran deh, Naru. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Naruto tak membalas pesan Sakura. Naru sangat kecewa, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura bohong terhadapnya. "_Pasti Saku ada masalah. Besok sajalah aku tanya padanya. Aku harap dia bisa cerita dan mungkin aku bisa membantunya._" Gumamnya.

_Paginya di Konoha High School_...

Hari ini tak tampak seperti biasanya. Naruto terlihat tidak sebahagia biasanya, tidak seceria biasanya. Dia hanya diam, melamun, dan kadang menitihkan airmata. Naru merasa Sakura berubah 180 derajat. "_Apa Sasuke telah kembali? Dan Sakura melupakanku? Sakura sangat mencintainya dulu. Dan Sasuke juga first love-nya Saku. Aku hanya yang kedua dan sangat mudah untuk dilupakan. Dan..."_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba...

"Heyyyyy *menepuk pundak Naruto*" tampak lelaki tampan disebelah Naruto.

"Eeeehhh... Ohhh kau Sasori, ada apa? Mengagetkan saja. Hmmpphh." Jawab Naruto yang tampak berbeda.

"Kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya kamu seperti ini. Ada masalah ya dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Sasori tampak kebingungan.

"Ya begitulah Saso. Hmmpphh... Dia berubah. Tak seperti biasanya Saku seperti ini." Jawab Naruto dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Sasori, kenapa dengan Naruto? Dia nampak aneh sekali. Pasti ada masalah dengan dia." Tanya pria jenius dibidang komputer, Neji Hyuuga.

"Naruto, kau kenapa kawan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Lanjut Neji.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang ditutupi oleh jaketnya.

"Sudahlah Neji. Mungkin ia butuh sendiri dulu. Kita berdua kekelas saja berkumpul dengan teman-teman membahas ujian akhir. Biarkan Naru diluar, kasihan Naru nantinya kalau diganggu." Potong Sasori.

"Baiklah. Naru aku dan Saso ke kelas dulu oke. Aku harap kamu bisa baikan setelah ini. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan cepat kawan." Nasehat Neji pada Naruto.

Neji dan Sasori pun masuk ke kelas. Dan Naruto hanya menyendiri di depan kelas. Dia menatap kosong kelas Sakura dan menunggu akan kedatangannya. 15 menit kemudian, Sakura tiba diekolah dan masuk ke kelasnya. Naruto segera memberi pesan singkat pada Sakura.

To : Sakura

Message : "Ehmmm... Dear"

Hampir 10 menit Sakura baru membalas pesan dari Naruto.

From : Sakura

Message : "Apa Naru? Kamu kenapa sedih? Aku salah lagi yah padamu?"

To : Sakura

Message : "Nggak kok Saku. Aku cuman sedih aja kalau Sasuke kembali."

Naruto mengerti pasti Sakura sedih dan marah karena dirinya mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi, Naruto tak bisa menahan kekesalan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Jelas jika Sasuke kembali, mungkin semua janji yang pernah Sakura katakan akan terlupakan begitu saja. Sasuke lebih dan sangat berarti untuknya, mungkin lebih dari Naruto atau apapun.

Kemudian, Sakura membalas pesan Naruto...

From : Sakura

Message : "Kenapa harus sedih? Sasuke itu cuma masa lalu, Naru."

To : Sakura

Message : "Aku harap itu benar, Saku."

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura naik turun, selalu ada masalah sepele setiap harinya. Memang tak sepenuhnya ini adalah kesalahan Naruto yang mencoba untuk tidak terlalu _protective_ dan berusaha untuk memendam kecemburuannya itu. Tapi alhasil, apadaya tangan tak sampai, Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Sakura pun setelah kejadian itu, selalu menghubungi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura adalah teman untuknya. Tapi, sejak saat itu pula Sakura mulai ingin mendapatkan lebih dari Sasuke.

_Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat hingga, 23 April..._

Hari ini Anniversary kedua Naruto dan Sakura. Dan Naruto berharap hari ini tak ada masalah lagi dan Naruto bisa seceria dan segembira dulu.

"Hmmmpphh, aku harap hari ini tak ada masalah lagi." Gumamnya agak sedih dalam hatinya.

Naruto segera memberi pesan singkat pada Sakura untuk bertemu di tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

To : Sakura

Message : "Saku, ketemuan yukk ditempat biasanya?"

From : Sakura

Message : "Iya Naru. Aku kesana ya. Cepetan loh."

To : Sakura

Message : "Siaapp bos!"

_Setelah ditempat biasanya..._

"_Happy Anniv 2nd month, dear. _Hihihihi." Ucap Naruto dengan kegembiraan yang tiada tara.

"Hehehehe. Iya-iya, _dear_. *memeluk Naruto*" jawab Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

"Hmmmm... Aku senang sekali bisa bersamamu dan aku harap kita bisa bertahan." Sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Emmm... I..Iya, Naru. Aku juga." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Iyasudah, nanti siang aku antar kamu pulang, oke _dear_?" tanya Naru.

"Iyadehh iya, _dear_."

"*mengecup kening Sakura* Sampai nanti, Saku."

Sakura tak menjawab karena mungkin malu karena sikap Naru kepadanya. Dan Naru sangat senang karena harapannya terkabul. Tapi masih belum selesai...

_Sorenya setelah Naruto selesai mengantar pulang Sakura..._

Setelah Naruto melihat _twitter_-nya, Naru kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura meng-_tweet _yang Naru sadar bahwa itu bukan untuknya terlihat dari bahasanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering...

From : Sakura

Message : "_Deaarrrr!_"

To : Sakura

Message : "Ada apa, _dear_? Kelihatannya seneng banget?"

From : Sakura

Message : "Enggak, aku biasa aja. Ehhh, Naru, aku boleh tanya ndak ke kamu?"

Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak karena ia takut dan pikiran Naruto bercampur aduk.

To : Sakura

Message : "Emmm... Boleh, Saku. Tanya apa?"

From : Sakura

Message : "Naru, aku... aku merasa, perasaan aku kepada Sasuke telah kembali. Tapi, aku tak tega denganmu, aku tak ingin kamu sedih, Naru."

_Deeeegggggg!_ Naruto sangat amat kaget saat Sakura menanyakan seperti itu kepadanya. Dan apa yang ia firasatkan dan fikirkan ternyata benar. Pikiran Naruto tambah tak menentu dan perasaanya makin campur aduk, sedih, marah, dan semuanya.

To : Sakura

Message : "Emmm... Aku tak apa Sakura. Kalau memang Sasuke lebih baik dariku dan bisa membuatmu bahagia, pilih dia aja. Tinggalkan aku."

From : Sakura

Message : "Tapi aku tak bisa Naruto. Aku bingung!"

To : Sakura

Message : "Begini aja, kamu pilih dia dan lupakan aku selamanya. Atau kamu pilih aku dan lupakan dia selamanya?"

Disana, Sakura sangat amat ragu dan bingung atas pertanyaan Naruto padanya. Naruto sudah sangat sakit, tapi ia tetap tak ingin membuat Sakura melihat dirinya merasakan sakit hati.

From : Sakura

Message : "Aku tak tau Naruto."

To : Sakura

Message : "Hmmm... atau kamu pilih dia dulu, dan suatu saat nanti kamu kembali ke aku tapi asal kamu melupakan dia selamanya? Atau sebaliknya?"

Naruto semakin menekan perasaan Sakura. Naru tau kalau Sakura pasti merasakan sakit dan tak ingin ditekan seperti ini. Tapi Naruto melakukannya demi hubungannya dengan dia.

From : Sakura

Message : "Tidak jadi Naruto aku tetap memilihmu."

Naruto sedikit lega atas jawaban Sakura itu, tapi Naruto melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang dulu pernah ia tanyakan pada Sakura.

To : Sakura

Message : "Saku, kalau aku dan Sasuke hampir jatuh bersamaan dijurang, siapa yang akan aku tolong? Aku apa Sasuke?"

From : Sakura

Message : "Aku tak tau Naruto."

To : Sakura

Message : "Berarti kamu ingin aku dan Sasuke tak selamat?

Dulu waktu Naru menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura, kebetulan saat itu Sasuke masih pergi dari Sakura dan Naruto mulai mendekatinya, Sakura menjawab akan menolong Naruto. Tapi kali ini beda...

From : Sakura

Message : "Aku memilih Sasuke. Tapi aku juga menolong kamu, Naruto."

To : Sakura

Message : "Baiklah, Saku."

Menjelang malam hari, pikiran Naruto semakin tak tenang. Dan takut akan kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. _21.30..._

Tiba-tiba Sakura memberikan pesan singkat pada Naruto...

From : Sakura

Message : "Naruto Sensei, aku minta kita mengakhiri hubungan ini!"

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Naruto tak menyangka akan Sakura mengatakan seperti itu padanya dan memintanya untuk putus.

To : Sakura

Message : "Kenapa kamu begitu Saku?"

From : Sakura

Message : "KAMU ITU RACUN BUAT AKU, SENSEI. SETIAP AKU BERSAMAMU, AKU SELALU SALAH DIHADAPANMU. AKU ITU SEPERTI ORANG YANG SEDANG DIRACUNI. DAN RACUN ITU KAMU!"

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak marah dan mengikhlaskannya sambil menitihkan air mata dari safir biru matanya.

To : Sakura

Message : "Kalau memang itu yang terbaik buatmu. Iyasudah, aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat tidur setiap harinya untukmu. Dan kalau kamu tak membalasnya tak apa. Semoga kamu bahagia bersama Sasuke. _Good Night :')_"

From : Sakura

Message : "Trsrh, memang hanya SASUKE yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Bye..."

Hari yang diinginkan Naruto malah menjadi hari petakan untuknya. Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi dan menepati janjinya kepada Sakura setiap harinya. Dibenak Naruto hanyalah kebahagiaan Sakura. Dan akibatnya, nilai Naruto menurun diakhir tahun pelajaran tingkat 2. Setiap harinya Naruto hanyalah melihat akun sosial milik Sakura dan Sasuke setiap detik untuk mengawasinya. Walaupun terkadang sakit, tapi Naruto belajar unruk mengikhlaskannya.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
